Burnt hair
by Charlie. HH
Summary: Viñeta.'Un día, despiertas. Y te encuentras doblegada ante las fauces de fuego que se mueren por probarte, rodeada de lenguas de fuego que sólo prometen dolor. De haber sido quien eres, y no quien te acomodaron a ser, yo no te habría escogido para que los brazos de las llamas te arropasen en tus últimos minutos'. Hao's centric. ¿Horror?


**Bunt hair**

_Disclaimer: Hao (tío bueno, macizorro) es de Hiro. Lo demás es todo mío._

* * *

_Palabras: 730_

* * *

Te mira, como si estuvieses loco. No puedes evitar pensar lo bonita que quedaría en el bosque, con las cenizas acariciando su rubio cabello y las llamas enredadas en sus largas piernas.

-¿Puedes contestar a mi pregunta?- separas la vista de su collar de perlas, para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Puedes repetirla?

Ella entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Has sido tú el causante del problema en el bosque?

La miras, sin entender cómo puede dudarlo. ¿Quién haría algo tan hermoso, de no ser tú? ¿Esos idiotas, que pretenden escurrirse de sus cavilaciones mórbidas fingiendo tener una vida complicada?

No entiendes cómo puede creer siquiera que no eres tú el que ha hecho algo tan real. Te sientes orgulloso de tu obra, que te saludaba por encima de los pinos con mano de llamas, y te sientes orgulloso de no ser otro hipócrita que se lo guarda.

-Claro que he sido yo- contestas, antes de asentir una vez. Le sonríes, como para que así se lo crea.

-¿Y también hiciste esto?-pregunta, alzando un poco una ceja sin poder evitarlo. No reconoces las fotos que te entrega. Son gente muerta.

Guardas silencio.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntas, sintiendo unas ya conocidas ansias de tocar las quemaduras que han deteriorado sus cadáveres. Te habría gustado ver las llamas sobre sus pieles porosas, y escuchar sus gritos, como si así fuesen a apagar el dolor.

-¿No las reconoces?

-No.

Ella te pasa otras dos fotos. Ves a una chica pelirroja y a otra rubia. Y sí que te resultan familiares. Tanto como cualquiera.

-Me suenan un poco, pero no…

Te callas al ver nuevas fotos. Son dos casas. Ya ni recuerdas por qué las elegiste. Tal vez, porque las chicas eran agradables. Tal vez, porque el tejado era de madera.

No las diferencias. Chicas. Casas. No importan.

-Sí… ya sé- no puedes evitar sonreír, recordando, aún con algo de desagrado, cómo una se ofreció a ser tu esclava sexual incluso, a cambio de salvar su vida. ¿Por qué no entendían? ¿Por qué no se daban cuenta de que lo hacías por una causa? Cada vez te convences más de que se lo merecen.

-¿Fuiste tú?-pregunta. Asientes, sin dejar de sonreír. No puedes evitarlo. Estás feliz.

Escuchas su tono incrédulo y ves su cara de desagrado como un trofeo por tu buen trabajo, al igual que cuando le explicaste al policía que te detuvo lo peculiar del olor a cabello seco y quemado.

Pero ella, tras un segundo, parece no creérselo.

-¿No te parece un poco cruel? Es decir, yo no lo entiendo-comenta, apoyando la espalda en la silla.

Alzas una ceja, antes de cruzarte de brazos.

-¿El qué?

-Las duermes-abre la carpeta que reposaba, hasta el momento, en una esquina de la mesa-… con cloroformo-. Cuando te mira, asientes, sin dejar de sonreír-. Pero… luego me pierdo.

No puedes evitar reírte por lo estúpida que parece, queriendo que le expliques algo que entiende a la perfección. Te prometes _trabajar_ en ella, una vez te dejen volver a hacerlo.

-Verás, te lo explicaré sólo porque me has caído bien.

-¿Cómo matas a chicas inocentes, incendiando sus casas?-notas el timbre de mofa y fastidio en su voz. Cada vez tienes más ganas de que _llegue_ vuestro turno.

-No, no, no. Eres demasiado idiota. Jamás lo entenderías- comentas, sonriendo.

Ella se esfuerza en reír, incrédula.

-¿Me explicarás por qué las duermes?

Asientes, antes de comenzar:

-Imagina vivir, día a día, encerrado en lo que se supone que eres. No sabes lo que eres, porque sólo eres tú, sin probar a ser otra cosa y descubrirte. Te aferraras a lo que se supone que está bien, te refugias, y vives en ello. Haces felices a mamá y a papá. Sonríen y te felicitan. Tú sólo eres, sin ser. Ni tú, ni nadie. Y, un día, despiertas. Y te encuentras doblegada ante las fauces de fuego que se mueren por probarte, rodeada de lenguas de fuego que sólo prometen dolor. Y chillas arrepentida, por no ser quien eras. Porque de haber sido, no estarías aquí. De haber sido quien eres, y no quien te acomodaron a ser, yo no te habría escogido para que los brazos de las llamas te arropasen en tus últimos minutos.

Miras a la mujer, que te observa con el ceño fruncido. Sonríes.

-No, en realidad es porque me gusta ver la cara exaltada de las chicas cuando se despiertan rodeadas de miedo. Me gusta escuchar sus gritos y el olor a sus pieles quemadas. Te tomaba el pelo.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer, mi gente!_


End file.
